Candles are aesthetic accessories that may be used in homes and other places as a decoration to provide a special ambiance and soft glow. However, unlike other decorations, lit candles may present a flame and fire hazard to their environment. The dangers from lit candles may be eliminated with their extinguishment. Candles may include different types and associated aesthetics. A jar candle may be a type of candle which includes a wax candle housed in a glass jar.